Missing
by DevilsLittleSister
Summary: Sakura begs Sasuke and Naruto to take her with them to Sound Country. Will she just get in the way again, or will she save their lives? Now that shes missing, Sasuke must test his feelings while trying to find her before Orochimaru gets his hands on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura had always been a nuisance. She begged Naruto and Sasuke to take her with them. Ever since the explosion, she's been missing. Had she just gotten in to way again, or had she saved their lives? Now, Orochimaru is looking for her for reasons unknown. Sasuke and Naruto must find her first, before she falls into evil hands. What would Orochimaru want with the kunoichi anyway?

* * *

**

"Please!" pleaded Sakura. She clasped her hands together and stared and Sasuke and Naruto. "I wont get in the way! I'll help out all I can! And besides, what if one of you get hurt? I could heal you! My training with Tsunade-sensei is would come in handy! PLEASE!"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chan, you could get hurt to. Remember what happened last time we went to Orochimaru's castle?"

"That was 2 years ago!" Her eyes shot to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I know I sound really annoying! But please believe me! I could be more help then you!"

For a minute Sasuke thought she was going to cry. He closed his eyes to think. He opened them and looked at the kunoichi. Sasuke couldn't help but grin. He looked at Naruto who smiled also. "Fine." He said bluntly. "But don't expect us to come and save you like some Prince Charming."

"Hai!"

That night Sakura got all of her stuff ready for the next morning's departure. She packed kunai knifes, shrunken, scrolls, a hairbrush, extra clothes and underwear, and last some medic jutsu scrolls that might come in handy. She looked around her room. It was small yet spacious. She should really consider redecorating. Maybe a nice shade of red…or pink, but her parents wouldn't allow it.

"Oh I'm so excited!" she said aloud. All she wanted was to go on a dangerous mission with Sasuke and Naruto, to prove she can take care of herself. She was tired of being protected. Now with Tsunade's training, she could be the protector. But, Sasuke and Naruto are still much stronger then her. They could take care of themselves.

When morning came, Sakura was the first one to the meeting spot. They would be traveling to Sound Country. After a while she saw Sasuke walk up the bridge.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" greeted Sakura.

"Hn." Was all she got in response. It's better then nothing

"Ah, here comes Naruto!" she said. "HEY NARUTO!" She waved for him to come over. Sasuke looked at her with confusion. She didn't normally greet Naruto warmly.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura waving at him. He waved back. "HI SAKURA-CHAN!" If only she would love him as much as she loved Sasuke. He knew that would never happen. But at least he could give it a try.

"Hey Sakura-chan, after this is over, wanna go on a date?" he asked desperately.

'_WHAT? I'D NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, YOU PATHETIC LOSER!'_Shouted Inner-Sakura.

Sakura looked at him. She kind of felt sorry for him. She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to look like a mean, stupid, weak, Sasuke groupie. "Um. I don't know Naruto. I might be a little tired after that. …Maybe some other time."

'I knew it…wait…what did she say?' Hope shot out in his eyes. "What was that?"

Sakura stared at the blonde. "Maybe some other time." She didn't bother to look at Sasuke…though it killed her slightly inside. She looked toward the sky. 'My obsession with Sasuke-kun is probably what makes me so weak. If I want to be a good enough ninja for him, I most show no fear. I must put my mission before my feelings.'

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked to the owner of the voice who called her name. She found herself looking into onyx eyes. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest at the thought of what he was going to say.

"You got toilet paper on your shoe…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down to her left foot. Sure enough, there was toilet paper glued to the bottom of her shoe. Fortunately, it was clean and pure white. Her face glowed red as she bent down and picked it up. She stared at it, wondering where it came from.

She turned to Naruto and held the toilet paper out. "…Want some?"

It was an hour later when Kakashi finally came. "I was helping an old lady across the street. She walked .01 miles per hour so that's why it took so long. I come here to tell you good luck on this mission. We're all counting on you."

"What? You're not coming with us!"

**Oo**

As they walked along the path alone, Sakura couldn't help but think where that damn toilet paper came from. She went to the bathroom before she came, but she checked. …She must have stepped on a stray on the way to the meeting spot. But for some reason, it was bugging the crap out of her. And Sasuke noticed! He would soon forget about it…but he NOTICED! …What was he doing staring at her feet anyway? If Naruto were the one to notice, it wouldn't be as bad. It happens to him all the time!

"Sakura…" came Sasuke's voice again.

Sakura's faced reddened as her eyes shot straight to her feet to see if that mysterious strip of toilet paper was there again. To her relief, there were just her shoes and feet. She turned to Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"We're under attack." He pulled out a kunai knife and activated his Sharingan.

'BAKA! You were to busy thinking about embarrassment that you weren't paying attention! I can't believe I'm related to you!'

Sakura really didn't really want to deal with Inner-Sakura at this moment.

'I'm sorry! I can't help it! And besides…Sasuke didn't have to be so blunt about the attack and the toilet paper…'

'SHUT UP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED REMEMBER?'

'Oh yeah…'

Sakura grabbed a kunai out and looked for the enemy. She sensed a lot of chakra…but she soon realized that it was just a lot of people. Bandits probably. Good thing Tsunade taught her how to sense chakra well, otherwise she would be freaking out for nothing.

She looked around and saw a dark shadow moving in the woods. 'There they are.' She threw the kunai in that direction, and soon heard a scream of agony. More guys appeared out of the bushes holding weapons. The big one, obviously the leader, pointed to Sakura and opened his mouth.

"You killed my brother! You filthy wench I'll kill you!" he shouted. He took out a dagger and ran towards her.

Sakura easily dodged him. The guy was so big that he ran extremely slowly. She threw some shuriken while still in mid air. She did a couple of hand signs and disappeared with a poof. The shuriken hit the big guy in the shoulder, causing him to take a step back. Sakura appeared behind him and gave a hard blow to the back of his head. She disappeared again and reappeared in front of him this time, giving him a blow in the stomach. He stumbled back and fell on the ground with the big thump.

"Boss is down, RETREAT!" shouted one of the bandits. A flash of smoke appeared, and when it cleared they were all gone.

Sakura smiled and walked back to the rest of Team 7.

"Whoa Sakura-chan that was awesome!" shouted Naruto. "When did you ever get to learn that?"

She smirked. "Don't think that I just learned medical stuff while training with Tsunade-sensei." She closed her eyes.

/Flashback/

"Come on Sakura!" shouted Tsunade as she jumped in the air. "I know you can do better then that!"

"I could if you would stop moving so quickly!" shouted Sakura sarcastically.

/End flashback/

"…Any way, should we get going?"

They walked for a couple more hours until the sun went down. They stopped and set camp on a clearing in the woods. Naruto brought some ramen and a water heater for food. Sakura decided to go to the stream to wash up while Sasuke and Naruto got camp ready.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said as he got out all of the food. "Do you really think that Sakura learned how to fight from Tsunade?"

"That's what she said," stated Sasuke emotionless. "The Hokage is that strong so maybe Sakura can be that strong too." 'But wow, that was really amazing for Sakura…'

"I don't know…" muttered Naruto. "She always goes off by herself sometimes, and doesn't come back for more then 7 hours. You think she's been training?"

**Oo**

Sakura looked at herself in the reflection of the water. Her hair needed washing, as so did her face. 'Maybe I should take a bath…or maybe I shouldn't care what I look like.' She studied the reflection closer. 'But if I have time, it wouldn't hurt to look nice.' She looked around to see if anyone was there. She didn't sense any chakra near aside from Naruto and Sasuke's. She stripped off her dress. She folded it down and laid it on a rock that was visible, so if Naruto or Sasuke would come by they would know she was taking a bath…hopefully. She took off her fishnet shirt and her green pants, putting them, with her shoes, next to her dress.

"Ah," she moaned as she slid in the water. The water was cool, and the current brought it up against her body, and it felt good. She dipped her head under it, letting the water flow through her hair. 'Who ever knew cold water would feel so good.'

**Oo**

"Alright! The food is all set to go!" shouted Naruto in a proud stance. "Now all we need to do is go get water!" He threw a bucket at Sasuke. Naruto hoped it would hit him, but he just caught it in mid air. He looked at it.

"What am I supposed to do with this dobe?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

"Go get water! Did you not just hear me a few seconds ago?"

Sasuke didn't get answer. He was already on his way to the stream, where a certain pink haired kunoichi was bathing. (WHO IS IT! It makes me wonder…)

Sasuke walked down the path to the stream. He noticed something on a rock in the distance. As he walked closer he realized that it was familiar…yet he couldn't figure out what it was. As he got close he saw that it was an outfit…but whose? Suddenly it hit him. It was Sakura's! Was she in trouble? Why are her clothes off? He ran down the path to find any other trace of Sakura. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got there.

There was Sakura…perfectly untouched in the stream, naked. Her eyes widened as she screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" She threw rocks, sticks, anything she could find until he was gone.

She got out, and put on her clothes. She didn't want to go to the campsite just yet. She wouldn't be able to bear it. Who would? Sasuke just saw her naked. NAKED! Either he is really stupid or really perverted.

**Oo**

"Sasuke…you look red." Naruto went over to Sasuke. "Are you getting a fever?"

"…No." Sasuke looked at Naruto…who was truly confused. He threw the bucket at him.

"Where's the water?"

"I don't think we can use that water."

"Why not?" Naruto looked at the bucket. "Don't tell me its salt water…"

"AHHHH!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked to the direction where the scream came from. It was from the stream! Suddenly, Sakura came running down the path…with her clothes on.

"Orochimaru…" she said in between gasps. "Knows…we're here…he's…attacking…with four…other sound…ninja." She finally stopped next to them taking deep breaths. She didn't look at Sasuke, just Naruto or off to some distance.

A big explosion exploded next to them, making the jump into the trees. They looked to see Orochimaru surrounded by 4 sound nin. They were ones they've never seen before though. One was a girl, and the other three were guys. They all looked tough.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like a mission has just come to us."

It was now that Sakura realized that she was scared. Scared to death of what was going to happen. She found Orochimaru staring at her right in the eye. She looked out to Sasuke. He jumped at Orochimaru with a kunai knife in his hand. But he stopped in midair as another kunai knife stabbed him in the back. His lifeless body fell to the floor as blood drained from the wound.

Tears flowed through Sakura's eyes. No way this could be true. Sasuke can't die that easily.

**Oo**

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She was trembling, and tears started to weld up in here eyes. He followed her gaze and saw that Orochimaru was looking at her. 'Genjutsu.' He thought right away. He jumped toward Orochimaru, but one of the male ninja got in his way. Sasuke took out a kunai knife and attacked him, but was blocked by another kunai knife. He jumped up, the other guy jumped too. He attacked, but was again blocked.

'This is taking to long…Sakura, hold on.'

**Oo**

'This has to be a dream…or something else.' Sakura thought. She looked down to the body that lay still on the ground. "No."

**Oo**

"No." came out of Sakura's mouth. Sasuke looked at her hearing her voice. Her trembling arms starting rising slowly. She put her fingers through her other fingers. She was breaking the genjutsu! "Kai!" She fell down as if she fainted.

The female ninja of the group jumped over to Sakura's body. She took a kunai knife and jabbed it through Sakura's chest, but a big puff of smoke appeared, and it Sakura's place was a log. The ninja looked behind her to see Sakura coming after he with a kunai. She jumped out of the way, causing the kunai to just scrape her.

**_Is it any wonder why I'm scared_**

Sakura jumped back. 'Damn, missed her…'

"Hm, you'll never be able to beat me. Your just to weak." Laughed the women. Her voice was a little deep. This was partly the reason why Sakura laughed.

**_If I was a little younger would I care?_**

"What's so funny?"

"Is it just me, or are you the one with the bleeding shoulder?" Sakura smirked. "I hate people like you, acting all tough, when really a 2 year old could beat them. Your nothing but a pathetic piece of shit." 'Whoa…did that just come out of my mouth?'

'Did that just come out of Sakura's mouth?' thought Naruto as he was fighting another sound ninja. Naruto jumped in the air and threw shrunken at him. He dodged and did some hand seals.

"Wild Boar no Jutsu!" he shouted. A load of boars came out of nowhere and charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped, but they just kept coming. He covered his face as he let them trample him.

"Big words," started the woman. "For such a small girl. I know who you are. Haruno Sakura…the weakest kunoichi in all of Konoha. The one who obsessed over her looks instead of her training. Don't think you can fool me."

**_I'm feeling like these walls are growing stronger_**

Sasuke sneaked a look at Sakura. Her eyes were showing signs of both anger and sadness. She looked like she was going to snap.

"Ah!" cried the ninja he was fighting. Sasuke hadn't realized it, but he had just slit him across the throat. He was dead within a few seconds. He looked to find Orochimaru…or at least another one of the sound ninjas. He saw one of them fighting Naruto, and the female fighting Sakura…where was the other one?

He felt a sudden pain in his left shoulder. He turned his head around to see a shuriken wedged deep within him. He looked around to see where it came from. He activated his Sharingan and sought to find out.

**_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer_**

Sakura laughed again. "You must have heard that along time ago." She charged at the kunoichi with great speed. But before she got there she disappeared and appeared behind her. She then disappeared into the trees and threw the kunai knife from there. Following it, she took out another one. Once the sound ninja dodged the one she threw, Sakura threw the one she had her hand now.

_**You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded**_

Sakura followed the one she threw and took out another one. Again, the sound ninja dodged it easily. She did this in that fashion about five more times, until she ran out of kunai knives.

"Heh, looks like you just wasted all you kunai…" The woman looked in Sakura's eyes. "Your finished."

**_Cause I'll find a way to make you feel discarded_**

All Sakura did was smile as she revealed another kunai.

"You'll never get me with that. You're even more weaker then you look."

_**I'm not afraid of tomorrow**_

_**I'm only scared of myself**_

_**It feels like my insides are all on fire**_

_**And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else**_

Instead of throwing the kunai at her opponent, Sakura threw it to the side.

"HA! You just wasted you last kunai!" The woman laughed. "And all this time I thought you had something planned up your sleeve! What a baka I am!" She took out another kunai and lunged at Sakura. Sakura just stood there, smiling.

**_I never thought they'd want me to go even faster _**

**_Never thought I took my foot off the gas_**

Naruto kicked the ninja that was attacking him. He heard a crack and grinned. "He wasn't so tough." He thought out loud. He looked over to Sasuke, who was having trouble with the ninja who was attacking him. He ran over to assist him, but a jingle caught his attention. He looked over to Sakura.

The kunai she had thrown landed with a jingle, which caught the attention of the other kunoichi. She looked away, but looked back to find a fist coming towards her face. Sakura's blow hit her so hard that she flew back and landed on a tree, the same tree that the kunai was thrown at. It fell down and landed on the woman's head. She was dead.

"HAH!" shouted Sakura. "AND YOU JUST FELL FOR THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!"

'_And she called us pathetic!' _laughed Inner-Sakura.

**_Everybody loves to be in on the pressure_**

**_But I know they're all waiting for the crash_**

Sakura ran towards Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a cheery, carefree voice.

Sasuke had finished off his opponent and was now looking for Orochimaru. He just didn't seem to be there. Did he leave his comrades behind and just left? Or was he just hiding and waiting for the perfect time to strike.

**_You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded_**

_Cause I'll find a way to make you feel discarded_

_Things have changed, you've become a complication_

'There he is!' Sasuke thought. He jumped into the bushes and attacked the figure. It turned out just to be a substitution. He looked around. 'He has to be around here somewhere…'

**_Can't make it through another day's humiliation_**

Sakura saw a snaky figure come up to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" she cried.

Naruto caught on and both of them ran towards Sasuke.

Sakura grabbed a random kunai out of the ground and went towards Sasuke. She jumped on him and pulled him down, while Naruto appeared out of nowhere and threw a kunai at Orochimaru. Unfortunately, Orochimaru caught it with his tongue.

Sakura got off Sasuke quickly and charged at Orochimaru, who was fighting off Naruto. She did some hand seals, and three clones appeared next to her. The clones jumped at him, while a puff of smoke hid Sakura. The clones were easily defeated, but one stayed.

'Hm, that's the real one…' Orochimaru grabbed a shuriken and threw it at her. I hit her in her forehead, and she screamed. He grinned, but the grin disappeared when the clone went up in smoke. 'What?'

**_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_******

**_I'm only scared of myself_**

**_Feels like my insides are on fire _**

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else

Sasuke ran towards Orochimaru and attempted a fire jutsu. Orochimaru easily dodged it, while smacking Naruto to the ground. Naruto fell to the ground unconscious. "NARUTO!" Sasuke heard Sakura scream. He paid no mind. He kept on going after Orochimaru.

**_Someone else_**

'I have to do something, I cant just stand here like a scared puppy! But…why wont my body move?' Sakura thought. It must be some sort of binding jutsu…it has to be. 'I need to think of a plan…' Sakura tried to move her arms, but all they did was tremble. She tried harder with all her strength. Slowly, her arms went up into the cancel from. "Kai." She said silently so Orochimaru wouldn't notice. 'I've got it…but I'm betting on Sasuke's life…'

Sakura took a shuriken and scratched her arms, legs, and face up so she looked like she was beat. She made it so it looked like she was losing a lot of blood, but really it was self-genjutsu that she was taught. She picked a spot next to a tree and stabbed shuriken and kunai in it around where she will be laying. 'This better work,' said Inner-Sakura.

**_Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified?_******

**_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_**

"SASUKE HELP!" she shouted. 'I have to make it sound convincing.' Sakura screamed in "agony". Sasuke turned his head. His eyes widened at the site of Sakura all beat up almost worse then that time during the Chuunin Exams. He turned his face to Orochimaru who was smiling at Sakura.

Orochimaru lifted is pinky. "I'll go put your girlfriend out of her misery." He left Sasuke and ran straight to Sakura.

**_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_**

**_I'm only scared of myself_**

**_Feels like my insides are on fire_**

**_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_**

Sakura put her head down, as if she was to weak to keep it up. She took a swift look and saw that Orochimaru was running towards her.

'Perfect…'

Sasuke just stood there as if petrified.

'Dammit Sakura! You promised you wouldn't get in the way!' he thought to him self. He soon realized what was happening and tried to run to Sakura before Orochimaru got to her.

**_I'm not afraid of tomorrow_**

**_Is it any wonder why I'm scared_**

Sakura flashed Sasuke a quick smile as she secretly grabbed out a kunai, with more the 20 exploding tags on it.

**_I'm only scared of myself_**

**_If i was a little younger would I care?_**

As Orochimaru came closer, Sakura started thinking about the past. When Team 7 first formed. How she would always reject Naruto, yet get rejected by Sasuke. Going on easy missions where nothing would happen. Sleeping under the open stars, remembering it to be the best night of her life. She was only twelve then. Even now, she's still too young to die. But, if Sasuke gets to live, then it would be worth it. Maybe then, he wouldn't think of her as weak.

**_Feels like my insides are on fire_**

**_Feeling like these walls are growing stronger_**

**_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else_**

**_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_**

Orochimaru finally reached her, and Sasuke was far behind. He looked down at Sakura and smirked. "You my dear, have to go…"

"Oh really?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as Sakura lifted her head and stared at him. Her cuts started to disappear, just like Tsunade's did when Orochimaru fought her. Her eyes started to glow a dark red, the color of blood. Her smile twisted in an evil way as she took out the kunai knife and stabbed it right in his gut. The exploding tags went off, causing the whole place to explode.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and ran away from the explosions…but stayed close enough to help Sakura.

When the smoke finally cleared, everything was still there…except Sakura and Orochimaru.

**_Someone else

* * *

_**

**Garr! Finally done! Sorry if that was kind of long…heh. SHUT UP SPAULDING! Anyway, please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Want to know what sucks? I finally had this chapter all written out, and my computer gets a frigging virus! So it was deleted. I do not remember what was in it so I'm rewriting it all.

* * *

**

They searched for Sakura for three days. They found nothing except her Konoha leaf forehead protector, which strangely looked brand new. They searched for anything else they could find, any possible clue that Sakura was still alive. They did not avail. They decided to head back to Konoha, to report this to the Fifth.

"Ne…Sasuke?" asked Naruto, his eyes set on the ground. "Do you think Sakura is still alive?"

Sasuke had to consider this question. Did he think she was alive? The explosion was big. No way any normal person could have survived it. But then again, Sakura was not a normal person. Though she seemed weak, she was a strong and clever kunoichi, that was one thing Sasuke was now sure of. She seemed to know what she was doing. That look in her eye sent shivers down his back. Her forehead protector seemed untouched also. No scratches or burns that surly should have occurred.

"No." He finally said after a long period of silence.

"What?

"No. I don't believe she is dead." 'Even though I don't sense her chakra anywhere.' "I don't believe she is hurt." 'Even though she was in an explosion.' "But I DO believe we will find her." 'Even though we have no clue where she is.'

Naruto looked up and faced him. A wide smile spread across his features, his eyes bighting up. "That's the spirit Sasuke!"

**Oo**

"YOU WHAT!" Shouted Tsunade, causing everything in the room to shake. "YOU LOST HER? HOW CAN YOU LOSE HER? SHE HAS **PINK **HAIR FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Sakura is not "lost"…she is simply missing!" gestured Naruto, trying to calm the old woman down. But alas, he made it worse.

"SHE'S MISSING NOW? I'M GOING TO HU-…" Tsunade sat down calmly. She put her head on her hands and looked over at the boys. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "We were fighting Orochimaru."

"Yes, go on." Said Tsunade.

"We managed to kill all of the ninjas he brought with him. Naruto pasted out from a blow, and it was just I fighting him. While I was fighting him, she cut herself up, making it look like she was beat up. Orochimaru went after her to taunt me, I didn't see, but somehow she got explosion tags everywhere.

He finally reached her and she took a kunai out, also full of explosion tags. She stabbed him in the gut and triggered all of the explosions. She smiled, and that's the last I saw of her."

Sasuke looked at the Tsunade's features. She seemed to be trying to figure it out. Try to know what Sakura's plan was. Her eyes showed anger, yet sadness at the same time.

"Very well. You are dismissed." She said calmly, not looking at the boys.

"But," Naruto protested.

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Naruto and Sasuke quickly slipped out of the room, leaving dust figures in their place.

Once Tsunade was sure she was alone, she began to cry. Wet, hot tears streamed down her pale skin.

"I'm to old for this." She said to no one in particular.

**1 week later…**

'Damn that old woman,' cursed Naruto as he walked fast to the Hokage's office.

Once he got there, he didn't bother knocking. He slammed the door open and walked in. Shizune tried to stop him. He pointed at her and narrowed his eyes.

"YOU!" he shouted ever so rudely. "Let me go find Sakura!"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you, I already have 2 ANBU teams looking for her." Stated Tsunade still looking at her papers. She did admire his persistence to find her, though she would never admit it.

"But Tsuuuuuunaaadee! Everyone misses her! Their going crazy!" pleaded Naruto.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "Just because 5 people dyed their hair pink and jumped off a cliff screaming "WE MISS YOU", doesn't mean Sakura is the cause." Tsunade looked at another piece of paper. "…Okay 6 people. But that doesn't change anything! NOW OUT!"

Naruto walked out looking at the floor. But before he left, he glared at her. A deadly glare that made her shiver a bit.

* * *

**Sorry that was a little REALLY short. Next chapter will be longer. I just have to get off and I wanted to post this so blah blah blah. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I am terribly sorry for the short chapter last time. Rushing is never good. Glad some people liked it though! Yes, very glad. And if you haven't noticed, this story might have a bit of humor in it…or at least pathetic attempts at humor. This story is serious, but I will go sane if there is no humor. So I hope you like it, and tell me if I should take a bit of it out cause either it sucks, or it doesn't fit the story! Thanks.

**Missing--****DevilsLittleSister

* * *

**

Alone in her office, Tsunade began to cry again. She knew that Sasuke and Naruto were going to go look for Sakura whether they had her permission or not. She didn't want to lose all 3. She didn't care much for Sasuke; she doesn't really know him that much. But Naruto she loved like a grandchild.

She took out a picture from her desk. It was the Team 7 picture from a while ago; she had stolen it from Kakashi. Sakura still had long hair then. She looked so young. She surely has matured more both physically and mentally. Naruto still looked the same as he did, while Sasuke actually looked colder. She smiled to herself. He had also matured to.

She put the picture away and let out a long sigh. "Damn kids." She looked to the door when someone rudely burst it. It was Mikado, a chunin about 15 years old. Her black eyes looked serious, though she was known for the trickster type. "What is it?"

Mikado looked at Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have left Konoha village."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. Why must they do this to her? Make her worry about them night and day? God damn it why cant they be good little ninjas, and do what their told?

"Very well," She opened her eyes and met Mikado's confused stare. "If they don't return in one week, send an ANBU team after them." She closed her eyes again.

"But what if they are in danger?" Mikado asked, still not getting what's going on. "What if that Uchiha Itachi got to them? Or Orochimaru?"

'For a 15 year old chunin, she sure knows a lot…where is she getting this information? Probably because almost everybody knows…but that's not the point.' Tsunade got up and straightened some papers on her desk. "I know where they are going and what they are doing. Right now, I will let them continue."

Tsunade turned around and looked out the window. Worry lines creased across her face. 'Come home safe.'

**Oo**

Sasuke and Naruto jumped through the trees to the spot they last saw Sakura. It was near 3 o'clock in the morning, and they had secretly left Konoha. They knew Sakura was out there somewhere. And if she wasn't, they wanted to know for sure.

"Sasuke, are you sure you know where you're going?" complained Naruto. "I mean, all forests look the same. Big and with trees…"

Sasuke, who was now very annoyed by Naruto whining, didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the…road? Sense when did they get on a road. He was sure they were just jumping through the trees. "Genjutsu." He told himself.

"Wha-WHOA we're on a road!" Naruto shouted rather loudly. Kunai and shuriken flew out of all directions as bandits appeared. They seemed to be a little…odd.

The one, who appeared leader, had deep purple eye shadow and pink eyes. His outfit was a kimono with bright colored designs. The obi was bright orange. The others were dress in a similar fashion. One would get the impression that they were all gay.

"Hey, the cutie with the chicken hair, give us all you got." Demanded the leader in a smooth voice. "Or I will violate you and give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Disgusted yet, slightly amused, he took out a kunai from his pouch and smirked.

Pissed off, Naruto also took out a kunai. 'WHY IS SASUKE ALWAYS GETTING THE ATTENTION?' He yelled in head. 'Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! ITS ALL GETTING OLD!' Naruto noticed the smirk on Sasuke face, and got a deranged mental image. 'Hehe, I bet Sasuke is enjoying this attention from the guys. I KNEW he was gay.'

"Naruto." Came Sasuke's cold voice.

'Shit! Did I say that out loud? Did he hear me?' Naruto looked to Sasuke and chuckled nervously. "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his kunai away and walked ahead. "Take care of these guys. I'll go set up camp."

"Oh come on pretty boy, come and play with us awhile!" complained the leader

Sasuke kept walking, apparently not hearing what the man said. He walked until he came up to a small clear area by the stream. 'Naruto should handle them,' he thought to himself as he started a fire. 'Besides, Naruto isn't one to be pushed around…especially by gay men.'

He started out by taking all the necessary things for building a fire, and put them all in one place. He put stone around the edge of the fireplace, only you can prevent forest fires. He did his special fire jutsu to light it. 'There.'

"Excuse me," came a female voice behind him.

**Oo**

Naruto patted his hands on his pants. 'Gay cooties!' All the men lay on the ground, unconscious, or dead. Naruto didn't intend to hurt them…until one of them groped his butt. Then he went mad and insane.

He looked over them all. "Jerks."

Naruto followed up the path that Sasuke went up. Looking down on the ground, he suddenly felt Sakura's presence! …But it seemed a little darker, not happy, and almost psychotic. He ran up the road as fast as he could.

He came to the campsite not to long after he started running. Sasuke was not the only person there however. A girl, with chestnut hair reaching just past her shoulders was looking at Sasuke. Her bangs framed her face, and the way they looked, they reminded him of Sakura. Her eyes, blood red, seemed to pierce right through him. She was wearing some sort of black kimono top. Her pants were ripped and torn, revealing her thighs and parts of her behind.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded. He eyed the girl. Though they really didn't look alike, she reminded him of Sakura. "What do you want?"

"Pardon me, my name is Hitogoroshi Amanda, but you can call me AJ. I was lost and I was wondering if you could show me the path to the nearest village. My companion and I seemed to have split up; we were supposed to meet at the village of Konoha." AJ said in a tone that almost seemed happy.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the girl. Her presence made them scared for some reason. What scared them the most was the birthmark under her eye. It was black, and almost looked like a tattoo.

Naruto was the first one to speak up. "Y-you just go down that way and it should take you down right to Konoha." He looked down the path. "But there are some dead gay guys in the middle of the road…don't pay any mind to them."

AJ looked down the path, then back to Naruto and smiled. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome?"

"I think I'll go play with those dead guys for awhile." She said to no one in particular, and pranced down the path. She turned around however, this time her eyes black as night. "The girl, her body is no longer in this country. Go to Village hidden in the Waterfall." She blinked and her eyes turned back to blood red. "Bye!" she yelled cheerfully. "Dead bodies here I come!"

Once she was out of sight, the haunting feeling disappeared. "Whoa," said Naruto looking down the path. "Talk about necrophilia."

* * *

**PLEASE READ!** The girl AJ, is not a big part of this story whatsoever. I'm still debating if I will put her in there again. I needed her in there for something that will come later on. If you're wondering what her connection with Sakura is, let me know and I will put little hints up that wont be to obvious, but wont be so hard to figure out either. And yes, she is disturbed. (Try to guess who she is based off of ) If you have any fan characters, email me at and give me their stats, description and what not. I need fan characters and I REALLY do not want to make up all of them. They wont play a big part but I need them nonetheless. Thank you for all of those who actually read author's notes and who want to contribute and/or want to humor and act like you want to be nice and answer this note! Thanks! **PLEASE REVIEW OR YOUR GUTS ARE GOING DOWN THE DRAIN! **On another note, necrophilia is a sexual attraction to corpses. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who reviewed! I know this is not a good story, but I'm so happy you freaks liked it anyway! I'm joking…about the freak part…yeah.

**Missing  
DevilsLittleSister**

* * *

Sasuke sat down on a nearby log, thinking about what the girl had said. 'Go to Waterfall,' he repeated to himself. Should he trust her? They had no leads so it couldn't hurt, but then again it could be a trap. Maybe they should follow her. 'No, she would just be leading us back to Konoha.'

"Sasuke are you coming?" Naruto's annoying voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "Lets go!"

"Go where dobe?" asked Sasuke, not sure on what he was meaning.

"And you call me an idiot!" yelled Naruto. "To Waterfall! Might as well take the tip and look there! I mean… who knows what information we can find on the way?" Naruto found a random stick on the ground and prompted it up under his arm. "So…are you coming?"

Sasuke sat up from his position and looked into the cerulean blue eyes that were filled with determination. Sasuke smirked and started picking up the would-be-crappy camp. Still, the thought of trusting that Hitogoroshi girl still puzzled him…also the fact that "necrophilia" was in Naruto's vocabulary is just way to weird.

"Hey…uh Sasuke?" Once again, Naruto's voice took him out of his thought.

"What?" He snapped.

"Where…is Waterfall again?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Of coarse he couldn't let Naruto lead the way! Was he crazy? Of coarse he is, he's talking to himself! Not only that, he's believing some strange freak girl on where Sakura was! What's gotten in to him?

"This way?" Asked Naruto pointing to the west. (I really have no clue which way it is, don't yell!) "Where the wind is blowing?" (Again, no clue)

"Hn." Replied Sasuke, which meant yes.

Could it be that Sasuke _might_ have feelings for Sakura? Over the years she has grown into a fuller, more mature young woman. At age 15, Sakura was eye candy for any guy she walked by. 'Not like I look at her that way.' Reassured Sasuke. She had kept her pink hair short, but changed her outfit. Instead of her Chinese style kimono, she wore a miniskirt type thing, with short black shorts. Her top stayed the same, with the usual Haruno Clan symbol on the back; she wore full shin guards as well. Her skills in medical jutsu rivaled even Tsunade's!

"Ne, Naruto." Sasuke said with hesitation.

"Eh?" Naruto fell back next to Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke-teme?"

"What…do you think of Sakura?"

**Oo**

'Ow…my head hurts…' She tried to sit up, but failed. She soon realized the pain throbbing all through her body. Her muscles were stiff, as if she'd been lying in one place for a while. Not to mention the inch thick guck that was coated her teeth.

She slowly mover an arm up to her head, and placed it on her forehead. Blood. There was dried blood on it. She slowly sat up and used a tree for support. As she looked down at herself, she realized there was blood all over her body. She examined it closely, and saw that it wasn't her blood! She remembered fighting someone, but she couldn't remember whom.

She got up, slowly but surly. She paused to catch her breath. She tried to remember where she was, or what happened. All of it was a blank though. However, she remembered who she was.

**Oo**

"Are you going to answer me?" asked Sasuke, more impatiently. "It's rude to keep someone waiting when they ask you a question…"

Naruto paused. "Well…what do you mean 'What do I think of her'?"

"Well…what do you think of her? I don't know if I could phrase it anyway." Okay, now Sasuke was officially going nuts. He was asking Naruto how he _felt_ about Sakura.

"Um…I don't know." Naruto thought for a minute. "I think she's a great kunoichi, with great determination and skill." He paused, and then his face lit up. "She's a great person to be around, and she's not so bad to look at!"

Sasuke could have sworn he felt a little heat rise up to his cheeks when Naruto said that last part. He nodded as a response.

"What do you think of her?"

"…" He didn't know what to say! He knew Naruto would ask this in return, but he didn't give it any thought! "Well…they same as you…I guess."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You think she's pretty?" He screamed really loud that a couple of birds flew off.

Sasuke was **SURE** that he was blushing this time. He quickly tucked it away however. "No, just about the determination part."

"So you're saying she's ugly?"

"No, it just…"

"Oh so you're saying she's pretty?"

"No I'm…"

"Well what is it, pretty or ugly?"

"I-I…" Was he stuttering? "She's not ugly! OKAY?"

Naruto's smile turned into a sly grin. Sasuke eyed him, as if he was some mass murderer or something of that nature.

"I'm telling Sakura…"

**Oo**

Not far away, in a little village, a young girl, about the age of 16, walked out of a hut. Her long blonde hair swayed with the wind that was currently blowing. Her green eyes scanned the area, looking for anything that could be trouble. Sensing nothing was there; she closed her eyes and put on a bright smile.

"Another beautiful day." She said to herself, giggling a bit.

"Serena!" came a voice behind her.

Running up to her was the village idiot, Kyoji. His bowl cut hair jumped up and down as he ran, making him look like a complete fool. Serena giggled to herself as she watched him come.

"What is it Kyoji?" she asked poking him when he came. "Did you get stuck again, and run to tell me?"

"No, some girl, around you age! She's all beat up and bloody! She needs medical care! And I figured sense you're a big person in the village, you might be able to help!"

"Wait wait, slow down. What?"

"A girl, she walked into the village limping. She needs help." He looked the other way and started to run.

"But wait, I'm not a medic! What could I do?"

"Uh…help?"

**Oo**

Pain rushed through her as she put another foot down. She had made it to a little village, and people were staring at her as if she were a monster. 'I must look like one, with all this blood.' She thought to herself.

She heard running. It sounded like it was coming towards her. She looked up to see 2 figures running up to her. One, a blonde about her age, and another one that reminded her of Rock Lee…

"Miss, are you okay?" the blonde asked. She kept talking, but she couldn't hear her. Soon, everything was black.

**Oo**

She slowly opened her eyes, and found that she was in a hut, lighted by a fire. The girl was next to her, putting a damp rag on her forehead.

"Sorry if I'm not doing this right…I'm not a medic." She said calmly.

She tried to get up, but failed. There was no pain, which was a little shocking and relieving, but she was exhausted.

"Who are you?" she managed to get out. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Serena! Who, may I ask, are you?" Serena said cheerfully.

"I'm…Haruno Sakura."

* * *

WHOA! Crappy cliffy! Yeah, sorry I took a long time to update, and I give you a crappy chapter. But I hoped you like it. I know I'm not as good or famous as those other people who have like 283 reviews per chapter, but you guys really make me HAPPY! Please **review**! 


End file.
